


Hamilton trashcan

by expecto_patrONIX



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fair, Fluff, Mention of sex, Modern AU, but fluff these tags make it look so bad but it's just fluff, cursing (a bit)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expecto_patrONIX/pseuds/expecto_patrONIX
Summary: So imma make this a collections of oneshots! For now on only one Laurens x reader but I have more coming up ^^





	Hamilton trashcan

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at this but I wanted to write something for hamilton fandom  
> probably a million typos but okay

It was a nice day at the start of the summer, and you and your friends (the hamilsquad) had decided to go to the fair. This was a yearly event in town where you and your friends would do some rides, gamble a bit and then hit the bar afterwards.

This year would be no different, except for the fact that you had developed feelings for one of your best friends. Fortunately, none of the other guys had noticed yet. You’d always known to talk your way out of such situations so this was no difference. But why would you suddenly fall in love with one of your best friends? Gods knows, but you certainly had no idea. Maybe his smile, or his jokes? Heck, maybe the way he drew his adorable turtles! But it just happened, from one day on the other, John Laurens had completely won over your heart. You, being a nice person, would never tell him. What if that would ruin the friendship? That was something that wasn’t worth it. As long as you had him in your life, that would be enough.

But you had no idea what was going on with your friends. Lately they had been way closer with each other and you felt kind off pushed away. Maybe time will fix this, you had thought to yourself.

As Lafayette parked the car in the parking lot you all walked up the stairs straight into the fair. It was very loud, there were people shouting over the even louder music and the sounds of the motors in the attractions weren’t soft either. You all started scanning the terrain, what kind of rides there were and where you’d start.

After a minute or so of discussing you decided to start at the fun house (for yall who don’t know what this is it’s basically just moving floors and stairs and good luck getting past these things). Which started great with a giant moving mouse wheel, laughing your asses off as Hamilton challenged Hercules to stand in it and stay put letting the wheel move him upside down and back up straight again, but his hands gave out just as he was upside down. Later on there was a treadmill, but it wasn’t going to fast. So just started walking on it singing “I can’t go on”. And at the end of it there would be a blowing machine coming from beneath you without any sign, so you decided to push Hercules on it first, making his shirt fly up to under his armpits.

When you were all done laughing Alexander dragged you to his favourite, and your least favourite, attraction. The scare house. It’s not that you were afraid or something you just didn’t like it, especially when it was a walk through ride and a maze in one.

“Cmon Y/n! It’s going to be fun! I’ll go first okay?” Alex said

“I don’t know Alex… maybe I could wait here and watch you bags while you go in?” you proposed.

“No Y/n you should just come with us, otherwise you might miss all the fun and we wouldn’t want you becoming the blitz now would we?” John said with that charming smile of his as he flung an arm over your shoulder. 

And you, not wanting to disappoint your crush, or look weak and scared in front of him, decided to join, making the group cheer. Lafayette pulled out his purse and purchased 5 tickets. He handed them out to all of you and then you walked in, one by one. Alex first, followed by Laf, you in the middle, John behind you and Herc in the back.

The man at the entrance took your tickets and tore them in two as a sign that they had been used and opened the door. As soon as you walked past the curtain at the door, it was dark. There was no lightning inside only black walls and, when the door was still opened you could see the light from outside reflecting in some of the spider webs. But as soon as the door closed, it was dark.

All you could hear were the sounds of yours and your friends shoes walking along the hall and all you could feel were the walls on each side of you, making sure you’d walk in the right direction. 

“I feel a door!” you heard Alex say.

“Well, are you going to open it or shall I go first?” Laf said as Alexander hesitated to open the door.

But eventually Alex opened the door and walked through, you all following him close. The door shut behind Hercules and you were all left standing in the middle of a pitch dark room. The light bulb on the ceiling started flickering, and suddenly there was the loud sound of a bat flying past.

You jumped at the sudden noise and without realizing it, you jumped right into Johns arms. And even though he picked you up with ease, you quickly let go of him and stood on back on the floor. If it hadn’t been so dark you could’ve seen the blush on Johns face. Even though he is normally very loud and confident, he too was silent now. And you had expected, no, you would’ve SWORN this was because of the dark room and creepy noises around you.

Before you could thing anything of what just happened the bulb stopped and the light was gone.

“Wh-what’s happening?”

You heard Alex stutter.

Then suddenly, from the corner of the room a red light went on. A small red light, indicating a device was set on. And indeed. A few seconds later, to your horror, you heard a noise come from that direction. It was the sound of an electrical hedge cutter going on, and as the lightbulb went on you could see a man with a mask, sort like a Hannibal mask, come towards you guys with the machine on. All you could do was scream, along with the others, and run as fast as you could to the exit, which was now visible with the light on. As you all emerged out into the sunlight, you started laughing.

You guys decided to skip the gambling today and just head straight to the bar, as it was already getting late.

“First round is on me!” you said. The boys cheered and gave their orders to the bartender as you paid the man. You all slid down into the last free booth into the back of the bar, the bartender following you with your drinks and handing them out.

Alexander raised his glass. “To the fair!” he shouted. The other boys and you picked up you glasses to and repeated the words before taking a large sip from your beer.

“So Hamilton, how is your love life going?” You asked Alex tauntingly, trying to start a conversation.

“Better than yours I bet.” Hamilton shot back with a smile. You just laughed, shaking it off as just another joke.

But what you didn’t see was the hopeful glint in Johns eyes. See, the boys knew he liked you. He was head over heels for you but, none of the guys knew if you returned those feelings. So the plan was, to get you to get together in the scare house, which obviously failed. So the next step was to get you drunk. Not drunk enough that you weren’t able to talk anymore, just drunk enough so you’d tell the truth or get enough courage to make a move yourself.

But all of these plans weren’t even necessary as it turned out. John went to get the second round, and you offered to join him to help him carry the drinks back to your table, which he gladly accepted.

However, as you turned back with the drinks to head back to the others, some drunk idiot managed to smash into you making you spill your drinks all over yourself. You gasped at the cold and wet feeling covering your now soaked torso. The guy turned around.

“Heh, are you always so easily wet? Let me help you with that.” He said and he literally reached for the bottom of your shirt about to pull it up.

Before he succeeded however Johns fist made contact with the man’s jaw making him stumble back and groan out in pain.

“John…” you said, turning around and holding him back from going after the guy. “You didn’t have to do that”

“Yes I did!” John replied. “I am so tired of watching all these guys flirt with you every day, and you just enjoying their attention! Why can’t you just fucking see that I love you!”

It slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it. No excuses, he wasn’t drunk, just frustrated.

You stared at him, mouth slightly open with shock as he slammed his hand over his mouth.

“I am so sorry, I shouldn’t have said that… I… I didn’t mean to ruin our friendship I just panicked and I was just jealous and, and at the fun house you were just so cute and your laugh just… and in the scare house when you jumped into my arms and I …… it’s stupid let’s just pretend this neve-“

He started rambling, but you didn’t let him finish. You summoned all the courage you could muster, wrapped your arms around his neck, took one last look into his gorgeous eyes and slammed your lips on his. His lips were soft, with a slight taste of beer still on them. He squeaked in surprise at first and tensed up, but soon began to relax into the kiss and kiss back. It was everything you had expected and more, soft and yet passionate. Cheers erupted from the booth where your friends were sitting and you broke apart smiling.

“So… how long have you liked me?” He asked smugly.

“uhm… about some months by now, I don’t know, didn’t count the days. You?”

“Way too long” he just said, making you smile.

You two went back to the bar to get new drinks and sat back down with you friends.

“Soooo, you are together now eh? So you do have feelings for the turtleboy!” Alexander said.

“What was that about your love life being better than mine?” You replied with a smirk.


End file.
